All Hail Sabin
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: On the night of his big win, Chris Sabin has more than just his new title to celebrate. Chris Sabin/OC.


_**My first TNA story. I hope it's okay. It's a Chris Sabin oneshot requested by a good friend of mine. The title might change if I think of a better one. This is based on Sabin's title win at Destination X.**_

_**Also, a question: do you guys like it better if I use wrestlers' real names or ring names?**_

**All Hail Sabin**

"Joshua, please. Just be careful, okay? Come back to me in one piece." Tegan whispered against Josh's neck as he held her close. In five minutes, he would go out and challenge Mark for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Chris Sabin vs Bully Ray. It was the match that the live audience and all the home viewers were waiting for. Hell, it was the match that everyone backstage was waiting for. But for Tegan, it was the match she was dreading.

"You know how much this title shot means to me. It's everything I've wanted in my career." Josh said, lightly kissing her forehead. He coaxed her down onto one of the benches in the locker room, pulling her even closer. He brought a hand up to brush the bangs out of her face. He'd always loved how she kept her hair perfectly split between black and red and how the bright hue complemented her chocolate skin.

Tegan leaned into him, her hand resting on his chest. "I just don't want you to get hurt…Promise me you'll come back in one piece." She felt him squeeze her affectionately. He knew she was concerned. After all, she'd been with him the entire two years he'd had to sit out because of his blown knees. She'd helped him all she could during his physical therapy, taken care of their daughter Kelsey, and carried on with her own career as a Knockout. She'd listened to him break down over the possibility of never being able to return, but she always said that he would bounce back. He really had her to thank for his return to the ring.

"I promise, baby." Josh held her for a few more minutes until a stagehand rapped on the door, signaling that it was time for him to go to the curtain. He kissed one of Tegan's hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now go kick Bully Ray's ass! Hail Sabin!" He laughed at her before kissing her on the cheek and heading out the door, leaving her alone in the locker room.

She moved over to the couch, turning on the television so she could watch the match. She'd already done her segment with Brooke Hogan and wasn't scheduled to appear anymore that night. Her solitude was short-lived however as Josh's younger sister Sienna, known to the world as Lori Sabin, wandered in. Her normal "Hail Sabin" hoodie had been shed in favor of a fancy business dress, suitable for her role in the Main Event Mafia.

"Hey, Tegan." Sienna greeted. She went over to where her bag and pulled out her sunglasses. With her slightly curly brown hair pulled back and the sunglasses covering her blue eyes, she did have a more dangerous air to her. She posed, turning in a slow circle. "How do I look?"

"Like a mafia wife. Which you kind of are." Tegan commented. "Nick waiting for you outside?"

A small giggle escaped Sienna's throat. "Why yes, he is waiting for me. We have some time before we go out and interfere so we're gonna get some alone time."

"Oh lord. Don't do anything crazy."

"We won't." Sienna said, heading toward the door. "I'm pretty sure seeing Lori Sabin and Magnus in…the throes of passion would not be a good image for the company. See you later."

Tegan turned back to the television. The match had started, but Mark and Josh were simply staring each other down, throwing around some trash talk. Every time Mark advanced on Josh, she was struck by just how much bigger he was than Josh. She didn't know the outcome of the match tonight. No one did other than Mark and Josh and they hadn't even known until earlier tonight. Dixie and Hogan had wanted everyone on their toes for this match.

"Come on, baby." Tegan silently cheered, watching as Mark and Josh started trading blows. His knee injuries had slowed him a little, but he was still significantly faster than his opponent. But Mark was going for the obvious target in Josh's knees, consistently aiming his attacks there. She unconsciously rubbed at her left hand, her fingers brushing over the small gold band on her ring finger. It was a simple ring with a small diamond in the center of it; it had been the only thing Josh could afford at the time.

Tegan winced as Mark pulled both of the protective knee braces off of Josh's right leg. She knew those shots hurt, but he pushed through and continued the fight. She knew he would; he wanted that title so bad. Everything they had been working for led to this moment. Her heart dropped when the Aces and Eights appeared at ring side, her own enemy Bayley Cox, aka Vannah Dee, with them. Even if she knew they were coming, the sight of them surrounding the ring with Bayley holding onto Mark's signature hammer still made her nervous.

Thankfully, the Main Event Mafia came out and took care of the disadvantage, with Sienna taking it right to Bayley. Like Tegan, Sienna had her own problems with the female member of Aces and Eights. But as the Mafia was taking their fight to the backstage area, they hadn't noticed that Bayley had already slipped Mark the hammer.

Right as Mark was poised to strike Josh in the knee with the weapon, Josh sprung up and roundhouse kicked Mark, knocking him for a loop. He went for another kick, but Mark picked him up for a power bomb and Tegan felt her heart drop again. But Josh pulled the hammer out from behind his back and hit Mark over the head with it, getting him down for the three count.

"Yes!" Tegan exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Here is your winner and your new TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Sabin!" Christy announced as the crowd broke into an uproar.

Chris held up his title, kissed it, and limped a celebratory lap around the ring before he asked for a microphone. "Wow…I'm the World Heavyweight Champion!" The crowd started cheering again. He waited for them to settle down before he continued. "But tonight isn't all about this. No, tonight is also about someone very special to me. And I promised myself that when I won, I would ask her something." He turned directly toward the entrance ramp and backstage. "So I'd like to invite Apple Eli out here to join me in the ring."

Tegan tilted her head in confusion at the use of her ring name. Josh wanted her to come to the ring? But she wasn't supposed to have any more segments.

"Apple, sweetheart, I know you heard me. Please don't leave me hanging out here, baby." Josh said into his microphone.

She quickly made her way to the curtain, telling the sound guy to play her music. When she heard "Low" by Flo Rida and T-Pain start up, she stepped onto the ramp. The crowd was deafening but nothing compared to the sound of her pounding heart as she made her way through the ropes that Josh held open for her.

A techie gave her a mic and she spoke, immediately slipping into the snarky persona of Apple Eli. "Alright, you got me out here. What's this all about, Chris?"

Josh stared at her for a moment before saying anything. "Apple, we've been together for a long time. We've been through everything. The good, the bad, and the ugly. From wrestling training at night to travelling all those long nights on the indie circuit to scrimping and scrapping to take care of Kelsey."

Tegan felt tears welling up and fought to keep them at bay. She didn't want to cry on national television, but Josh was getting to her. They were no longer Chris Sabin and Apple Eli; Joshua Harter was speaking to Tegan Elliot. "What are you getting at?"

Josh continued. "We've been broke, cold, and hungry, but we've always been together." He motioned for a techie and took a small object from his hand. "Apple, I know this has been done before, but I feel like you deserve it the proper way. And right now, after the most important match of my career, is the perfect time to ask you." The crowd went crazy as he slowly got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a gorgeous gold ring with a diamond set in the center flanked by rubies. "Apple Eli, will you marry me?"

Tegan dropped her mic, staring down in shock at Josh. The tears rolled freely and she didn't care. The crowd started chanting "Say yes!" Sienna and Nick came onto the ramp, smiling their encouragement.

"Baby, an answer?" Josh prodded, shifting slightly on his knee.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Tegan cried.

Josh stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately as the crowd broke into a chant of "Hail Sabin!"

_**Review please :)**_


End file.
